The Life of Isabella Sweets
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Bella is Lance's little sister, and she will work with the team.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just a quick notice I won't be able to update often but I will update as soon as I get the chapter done. -RosaConnor12


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Bones

B: Bella

T: Brendan

Chapter 1

BPOV

It has been a few weeks since Edward left and I just feel very numb at this point. I was sad that Edward and his family left but, now I'm pissed and I hope to get my revenge someday on them.

Spring time

It's getting close to graduation and I can't wait til I go to college. I have decided that I want to be a forensic anthropologist. I was walking in the woods when someone grabbed me from behind. "I have waited so long to get to you." Hissed a voice I hoped to never hear again. "Victoria, I know you want revenge for James I will give it to you but we have to team up and go after Fuckward but if you agree can you change me after I graduate from college?" I asked her. Victoria let me go and looked at me to see if I'm lying to her. I guess she got what she was looking for she answered, "fine in the meantime I will go and destroy my army that I built. I will meet you later." Then she sped off. The rest of my way home I was in a daze because I have managed to get Victoria off my ass. When I got home I noticed the cruiser was out front so I went in and called for Charlie, "dad?" I asked. "In the living room Bells." He answered back. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Charlie looked at me for a moment and looked like he was debating with himself about something. "Dad, what is it?" I asked he looked at me then sighed. "Bella I don't know how to say it but I need to get it out." Charlie said while looking away from me. He turned back to me and looked me right in the eyes, "Bella, you're adopted." I sat there stunned I looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. "Ok, can you tell me everything?" I asked him. Charlie nodded, "you're parents weren't the best people they abused your older brother. When you were still a baby your brother was able to take you to the neighbors and told them to take care of you. They did but soon the people from the foster system came and took you both away." Charlie said and he took a drink of his beer and continued. "Your brother found a family that took him in but couldn't take you and that's when Renné and I came into the picture we took you in. About a year later you were adopted to our family. I was able to keep tabs on your brother throughout the years. But the point is you're growing up and I figured that you would want to get to know your brother." Charlie said and I nodded to him and we fell silent and then I asked a question that was bugging me. "What was my biological name?" I asked. "Isabella Scarlett Sweets" he said I nodded. "And my brother's name?" "Lance James Sweets" I nodded at him and got up and started pacing. I couldn't even believe my day has turned out: first Victoria, then coming home and finding out I'm adopted, and then finally as to why and that I have a brother. "Did Lance ever go to college?" I had to know and to see how old he really is. "Yes, he graduated last year and is now working as an physiologist for the FBI." I was shocked. "Wow, so he's about early 20s?" I asked Charlie nodded to me. I smiled at the prospect of everything. After a while I bid Charlie goodnight and went to my room. After I went to my room I saw someone on my bed. I turned the light on and saw Victoria. "Hey Bella, I want you to know I'm sorry and if you want I can change you sooner and see how your control is and to see if you can go to college." Victoria offered. Bella nodded and then answered, "yes that can work. I was also wondering if you could. Can you go to DC and get pics of my brother?" I asked hesitantly. "Yeah, I can but I can't promise it will be right away since it's almost always sunny." Victoria said. I laughed a little and nodded my head.

(Sorry for the time skip)

2 years later

It has been two years since I lost Edward and a year since Viky turned me. During my newborn year we went traveling and then to Volterra to visit the Kings. Turns out Marcus is like my father and Aro and Caius are uncles. Eventually I started college the following year since I had very good control over my bloodlust. Now I'm in my second year of college and Vicky went to DC to get more photos for me of Lance and to make sure he's ok. I also recently got an update that the Jeffersonian needs some new interns and I'm now on my way to talk with the headmistress of the school about it. When I finally got to the door I knocked, "come in" I opened the door and closed it when I got inside. "I understand you wanted to talked to me about the job opening at the Jeffersonian" I nodded my head, "yes ma'am I did" she nodded her head. "I know this is a very good opportunity for you but you have to complete your education but since you are one of the best students here I can offer you to finish online and then you can work there." The headmistress said. I was thinking it over I looked at her with determination in my eyes. "Yes I will very much like to do that" I said to her and she smiled at me and said I can go after she handed me my stuff I needed for the online courses. After I was dismissed I went home and started packing.

A day later

It took me all night to pack everything and I even took a break to call Charlie. He was very happy that I decided to be an intern and that the school was also nice enough to let me finish my education. Today I plan on sending in my application along with a photo of me with my dark contacts in. After I left and mailed my application I went for a hunt. You would think that I would drink animal blood, but that tasted horrible so I stuck with human blood mostly the scum for those that don't deserve to live any longer. I eventually found a guy who was about to go after a teenage girl so I ran to him at vampire speed and grabbed his throat and dragged him into an alley. I smiled at him and bit him, his blood tasted so good and after I drained him I threw him in a dumpster and lit it on fire. After my hunt I went home and saw Vicky there, "hey Vicky! When did you get home?" I asked her. "An hour ago. Why is everything packed?" Vicky asked. I smiled and said, "we are moving to DC because I just sent a job application to the Jeffersonian!" I said enthusiastically. Vicky smiled at me and went to pack her own room.

Week later

TPOV

I was looking at all these applications when Angela came in. "Hey, I have another application for you." She said. "Thank you Ang" I took a look at the application and saw everything and what also caught my attation was the name. Isabella Scarlett Sweets, "Ang, come take a look at this" I said to her, she grabbed the paper from my hand and looked it over. When she saw the name on it she looked like she was about to faint. "Sweets is her last name, do you think she's related to him?" I asked her. "Yeah but I wouldn't ask him yet. I say call her and give her the job." Then Angela left my office. I decided to do just that, I walked over to my desk and grabbed the phone. I called the number and waited for answer, "hello?" The girl asked. "Hello, my name is Dr. Temperance Brendan. I'm calling for a Ms. Isabella Sweets." I said. "That's me" Isabella said. "Well, I would like to inform you that you now have a job here at the Jeffersonian." I heard her breath hitch a little, "ok when do I start?" She asked. "Tomorrow at 7" I said and once she gave me an answer I hung up.

Hopefully you liked this chapter, I know it's slow but soon it should get a little exciting. I was to make sure I clear up any confusion. Bella does have powers and she has one power that is going to be rare is she can choose to either sparkle in the sun or not. Also I will have the Cullens in later chapters. So tell me what you think and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Twilight.

BPOV

After I got the call from Dr. Brendan I turned to Vicky and she was the excitement and I guess I accidentally was projecting it. "Whoa, Bells rein in the emotions." I smiled at her sheepishly "sorry I'm just really excited I start work tomorrow!" I told her. She laughed at me, "let's go hunting just in case you go to a scene and it's very bloody." Vicky told me. I nodded my head and we left. I turned to Vicky, "where does Lance go when he gets off work?" I asked her. "He goes with some people he works with after each case has been solved. Bella, relax I'm sure he will be happy to finally be reunited with you and as a bonus you're working with him in a way." I just nodded my head and decided to go and find my meal. After I eat I ran home to take a shower and to get ready for my first day on the job. After I got ready I drove all the way to the Jeffersonian.

TPOV

Today, I had everyone come in early so they can meet the new intern. I turned to Booth, "is Sweets coming?" I asked him. "Yeah, he's on his way." I nodded and waited for everyone to get here. Once Sweets got here all we need to do is wait for Isabella. It was about an hour til Isabella was due and then a woman who looked to be in her late teen years came in. "Hi, I'm Isabella Scarlett Sweets" she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Dr. Temperance Brenden. We spoke last night." I said to her.

BPOV

"Yes, I am honored to work here with all of you." I said to them. Dr. Brendan looked at me for a long while then turned to the others. "Ms. Sweets, this is the team you will be working with: Dr. Jack Hodgins, he is the bug and slime guy. Angela Montenegro she does sketches and reconstruction of the skulls along a few other things. Special Agent Seeley Booth works with the FBI. Dr. Cam Saroyan, she does stuff with flesh and runs the place. And finally this is Dr. Lance Sweets he works with the FBI and on some of our cases and is a physiologist." Dr. Brendan explained and introduced everyone to me. When she got to Lance I couldn't believe that I have finally met my brother. "Pleasure to meet all of you. But I would like a quick word with Sweets because I believe I have to thank him for something." I said and smiled at him.

SPOV

When Isabella walked in I was amazed she has dark brown hair with some red, dark brown eyes and a little bit of purple in them, and she was beautiful. When she said her full name I had a hard time thinking this person is who she said she is. When Brendan got to me Isabella smiled and lit up like a Christmas tree. When she said she wanted a word with me I just nodded and we walked into the hall. "Sweets, I know you must be confused with me and how I have your last name but, I'm your sister that you saved when our birth parents were abusing you. You didn't want it happening to me when I got older so you took me to a neighbor and asked them to care for me and they did. Until child services were finally called and took us away." She told me what only I would know. "Izzy?" Was all I could say. She smiled, "yes big brother it is truly me. I also hope that after everything that you have been through you found a loving family like I did." She said and it looked like a little bit of pain showed in her face. "Izzy, I'm happy to finally be able to see you. I thought I would never get the chance to find you. What made you decide to work with dead people?" I asked her. "After a horrible break up, which I will tell you about later. I decided to work hard and move on and I wanted to help with something so I decided working with bones and dead things is the best thing for me to do." She told me. I was about to speak when Booth came out, "there you guys are we got a call someone found a body." We nodded to him and followed him into the lab. After everything was gather Brenden, Booth, and Izzy left.

Hope you liked this chapter and I want to thank you for the review. I thought a little moment with Lance and Bella was a good start. Who should Bella fall in love with? Tell me in the reviews please. You know what to do please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and hopefully you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bones

Chapter 3

BPOV

After Booth came out and told us there's a case me and Lance followed him to his car. It was quiet besides Booth and Brennan's bickering. I turned to Lance, "do they do this often?" I whispered to him. "Pretty much, they are worse when they have their seasons." He said with a little snicker. "Ok we are here" Booth said. After we all got out we went to check out the body. Brenden turned to me, "ok, Ms. Sweets tell me what you see." I nodded and got down to the body, "female, caucasian, looks to be in her late 20s, looks like she took a blow to the head." As I look a little more I looked at her neck, "oh shit" I whispered. "There's a bite mark on her neck as well" I said. Booth looked at me like I was insane, "who would bite the neck of their victim?" I just shrugged to him and looked at Brenden to see what she has to say. "Good, Ms. Sweets, now I want this all to go to the Jeffersonian and some of the leaves will go to Hodgins." Brenden said.

The Jeffersonian

TPOV

After we got the body to the Jeffersonian Cam went to take a look at the flesh and to see if she can find anything. "Dr. Brenden?" I turned to Cam. "Yes? Did you find anything?" I asked her in a rush. "Yes, I did turns out the body was completely drained of blood." Cam said. "What? How?" I asked. Cam just looked at me and told me to look and see if I can find anything. "Ms. Sweets, come with me and help me see if we can find any punctured wounds that we might have missed at the sight." I told her and she nodded.

BPOV

Shit! If the body is drained and there's no punctured wound this would be a big mess. I followed Brenden to the lab were Cam currently has the body. With my good eyesight I would have been able to tell if there was a wound. I checked again and I also checked the arms for anything. When I got to the left arm I saw something, " Dr. Brendan, there's something on this arm." I said to her and she came around and saw where I was pointing at. "It looks like a piece of paper" she said. She grabbed a pair of tweezers and got the paper and slowly opened it. It was addressed to me. It said: "Isabella, this was someone you were very close with when in high school. -TD." Dr. Brenden read. I was shocked this was someone I knew. Shit and she's drained of blood. "Ms. Sweets?" I turned to Brendan, "yeah? Sorry just in shock is all." I told her. She nodded and proceeded to look over the body some more. "Ok I don't see any punctured wounds that indicated that the blood was drained medically." Brenden said to me and Cam who I forgot was even here. Brenden turned to me, "when Cam is finished here I want the bones cleaned and laid out." I nodded and left. After I went to sit in the area above the exam tables I got my phone out and called Marcus. It rung until he picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" "Hey, daddy there might be a problem here in DC." I told him. "What happened?" He asked me. I sighed, and told him everything that has happened so far. To say he was pissed was an understatement. When I looked up I saw Cam coming towards me. "Daddy, I have to go and clean the bones. If you and uncle Aro and Caius do come please give me a heads up." I asked him. "I will piccolo" then we hung up. I looked at Cam, "sorry, I just wanted to talk with my father really fast about him coming all the way to DC from Italy." I said and then went to get the body. "Hodgins, has a way for you to clean the bones. So go and see him." Cam said and I nodded in response. I went over to Hodgins's lab area and saw that he was waiting for me. "Ok, we are going to use flesh eating beetles to clean the bones. It will take about a day and a half or so." Hodgins told me. "Ok got it" I said. After we put the bugs into the take along with the body Hodgins then turned to me. "So how are you liking your first day?" I smiled at him, "good so far" I told him and then headed to leave when he grabbed my arm. "Isabella, I just want you to know you are part of the Jeffersonian family now if you need anything just ask. Also since when are you and Sweets siblings?" I rolled my eyes at him from the last question. "Since we were born." I said sarcastically. "Well Lance is two years older than me. I guess while I was still a baby he took me to a neighbor's house to get me away from our parents. Eventually, we were taken into foster homes. We got separated and I lived with the Swan family. I found out about three years ago but before I went looking for Lance something in my life changed. I went to college still am but I'm doing online courses now. And then I got this job and I plan on working with bones for the rest of my life." I told him. He seemed deep in thought that I decided to check his emotions. Shock, disbelief, and finally curiosity. "So what was the big thing that kept you from reuniting with Sweets?" I felt bad that I couldn't tell him. "Sorry, I can't tell you that unless my father or uncles give me permission to tell you. Which I am working on" I told him. He just nodded. I noticed the time on the wall. "Well, I have to head home if Lance comes by at all give him this for me." I told Hodgins then left.

Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter. I hope to hear your thoughts. Please review and we will see what next chapter holds.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews it means a lot!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bones or Twilight.

Chapter 4

HPOV

After, Isabella gave me a piece of paper and ran off, I went to search of Brennan. When I found her in her office I walked in, "do you know if Sweets is to stop by?" I asked her. "No, he's not suppose to why?" I just handed her the paper. She gave me a questioning look, "Isabella, was with me and when she looked at my clock she just wrote this down really fast and told me to give it to Sweets." I told her. She nodded then picked up her office phone. "Sweets, stop by my office your sister left something for you." She said to him then, hung up. "How are the bones doing?" She asked. "Good, they should be cleaned my tomorrow afternoon." I informed her and she nodded in confirmation and then I left.

BPOV

After I got off work I went to hunt really fast. After I was done hunting I went home, when I got inside I smelt another vampire in my house. When I got to the living room where the smell was most prominent, I saw a guy with sandy hair standing near the couch. I felt my beast come out and I let her take control.

CPOV (I decided that Bella with have a personality like Jasper but she is not his mate)

"Who are you?" I commanded the intruder. He turned to me and it looked like he would shit himself when he saw my eyes. "I'm sorry Commander, it's Peter Whitlock" he said. I started walking towards him. "Where is your mate Captain?" I asked. "She is at our new house unpacking. I just wanted to come and help you get this vampire the crossed your path." He told me. I nodded then let Isabella have control once again.

BPOV

"Sorry, Peter!" I said as soon as I had control of myself once again. "It's ok Little Bit, also my knower is telling me your father is going to call here in a minute." Peter told me. I just nodded and we waited for my phone to ring. After a minute or so my phone rang, "hello?" I answered. "Isabella, it's Aro, we and some guard are coming." Uncle Aro said. "Ok when should we expect you?" I asked. I heard him hum to someone in the background, "you should be expecting us in about 2 hours." Uncle Aro said then hung up. "Ok, Peter since you broke into my house I want you to help me clean up." I told him. Peter just nodded and we set out to get ready.

2 hours later

We just got done and then my phone went off, "hello?" I answered. "Izzy, it's Lance I just got your number. What are you doing tonight?" Lance asked. "Well, I'm just going to pick up some family other than that I don't know what we are doing why?" I asked him. "Well, some of us from work always go to this bar to hang out and every once in awhile we also sing." Lance said. I turned to Peter and smiled my wicked smile and he got what I wanted him to do. "Sounds fun! We will meet you there." I told him then hung up. "Is Char on her way?" I asked Peter nodded. After I noticed the time I ran to the car and went to the airport to pick up my family.

Airport

When I finally got to the airport I saw my uncles and father and some guards with them. "Guys! Over here!" I called to them, when they saw me they all piled into my car. "I would greet you properly but that's kind of hard." I said to them. On our way home I decided to bring up what we all are doing tonight. "Guys, tonight all of us are going to go to a bar to meet my brother and some co-workers. Peter, Char, and Vicky should be there as well." I said to them and they all nodded.

Isabella's house

After I went up my driveway and parked everyone got out and then I ended up in a bear hug from Felix. "Belly! I'm so glad to see you." Felix boomed. I laughed and then I told him to let me hug the others. After I hugged my uncles and father I turned to Jane and Alec and grabbed them into a group hug. After that we all went in and I saw that Char and Vicky were waiting for me. I just shook my head and then I followed them up to my room with Jane in toe. I guess I also forgot to mention that me, Jane, Vicky, and Char are in a band some what. As we were getting ready I told them what songs we should sing. Once we were all ready we headed downstairs.

Hey! I wanted to leave it there for now. I'm going to clear something up right now: Victoria went on a hunting trip away from DC that's why she wasn't in the chapter until the end of it. Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Hopefully you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Bones, or any songs that show up in this chapter

chapter 5

JPOV

After, me and the girls got ready we headed downstairs one at a time. I went downstairs first and I was wearing a green dress that stops at the knees, silver heel pumps, my hair is loose. My make up consists of blue eyeshadow, pink blush, and cherry red lipstick. Once I was downstairs and was waiting by Felix Bella started coming down. Bella is wearing a black dress with a silver belt it went past her knees. Her heels are plain black, her makeup is red eyeshadow, thick black eyeliner, black mascara, and blood red lipstick. After, Bella came down Victoria started down the stairs. Victoria is wearing a short blue dress, with black heels, her makeup is almost the same as Bella's but instead of red lips she has lip gloss on. Finally Char was coming down and she was wearing a light purple dress that goes past her knees. Char decided to wear her cowgirl boots that looked perfect with the dress. Char's makeup is light and wasn't too bad, "ok is everyone ready?" Bella asked us. There were a lot of 'hell yeahs' and then we headed out to go to the limo. The kings are coming as well but after they hunt.

The Bar

BPOV

Once we all got to the bar I saw Lance and some others that I met while at the lab today. While I was going over to talk with them I saw Char go to the DJ and tell him we will be performing. "Hey! Lance, thanks for inviting us." I said to him. He smiled at me and answered, "not a problem, I wanted to get to know my little sister and it was a bonus that your family is in town" Lance said. I smiled and I started talking to everyone. When the DJ turned off the music he announced, "this evening there is going to be a new band performing they are called, The Volturi!" That's when me and the girls and Felix went on stage. I was lead singer, while Jane is on the bass, Felix is on the drums, Victoria is on the keyboard, and Char is a guitarist. When I got up to the microphone I smiled at everyone, "Hey! Me and the band have some very special songs planned and we hope you enjoy it." I told everyone. I noticed Lance was watching me intently and Booth looked like he was mesmerized. I turned to Felix, "we are doing Picture to Burn. I hoping Alice gets the vision and Fuckward sees it." I told him and he nodded.

Picture to Burn: Taylor Swift

State the obvious,

I didn't get my

perfect fantasy

I realized you love

yourself more than you

could ever love me

I was thinking of the time when Edward left me in the forest

So go and tell your friends that I'm

obsessive and crazy

That's fine you

Won't mind if I say

By the way…

I always loved this part of the song I can show how I truly feel.

Chorus

I hate that stupid volvo

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

on all my wasted time

As far as I'm concerned you're

Just another picture to burn!

This is where I always get mad but when I looked over at Booth something just clicked I just don't know what.

There's no times for tears,

I'm just sitting here planning my revenge

There's nothing stopping me

From going out with all your best friends

And if you come around saying "sorry" to me

My daddy's gonna show you how sorry

You'll be

Chorus

And if you're missing me,

You'd better keep it to yourself

'Cause coming back around here

Would be bad for your health…

I looked over at Lance and noticed that my dad and uncles showed up.

'Cause I hate that stupid Volvo

You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

In case you haven't heard

I really really hate that stupid Volvo

You never let me drive

You're redneck heartbreak

Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match

On all my wasted time

Burn, burn, baby, burn

You're just another picture to burn

Baby burn!

I smiled at the end and everyone applaud "thank you! That was to my ex and if he was here his Volvo would be destroyed" everyone laughed and my father just shook his head. "Ok the next one is going to go out to my family and co-workers." I said. "Ok, guys we are doing, 'we are family'

We are family- Sister Sledge

Jane Bella

B: We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

J: We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

B: everyone can see we're together

As we walk on by

I saw my dad and uncles smiling because they know this song means so much to me and Jane.

And (fly) and we fly just like birds of a feather

I won't tell no lie

(All) all of the people around us they say

Can they be that close

Just let me state for the record

We're giving in a family dose

I smiled and Felix just laughed a little bit.

J: We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up and sing (sing it to me)

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing

J: Living life is fun and we've just begun

To get our share of the world's delights

(High) high hopes we have for the future

And our goals in sight

(We) no we don't get depressed

As Jane sang that line I knew it was for Fuckward.

Here's what we call our golden rule

Have faith in you and the the things you do

You won't go wrong, oh-no

This is our family Jewel

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing!

Everyone clapped for us and We were having a blast. "Ok we are going to do one more song!" I said. I smiled at Felix, "Felix this is your chance now me, Char, and Vicky will be singing with you. He nodded and went to plug my phone in.

Did I mention- Descendants

Did I mention

That I'm in love with you

And did I mention

There's nothing I can do?

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday

So let me shout it out loud!

If that's okay?

Hey! Hey!

Hey!

If that's ok?

Hey!

I met this girl that rocked my

World

Like its never been rocked

And now I'm living just for her

And I won't ever stop

I never thought that it could happen

To a guy like me

But now look at what you've done

You got me on my knees

Because my love for you is

Ridiculous!

I never knew

Who knew?

That it could be like this.

My love for you is

Ridiculous

My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

It's

Ridiculous

Just

Ridiculous

And I would give my kingdom

For just one kiss!

Well did I mention that I'm in

Love with you?

And did I mention there's

Nothing I can do?

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday

Well let me Shout it out loud!

If that's okay?

Hey hey!

Yeah

If that's okay?

Hey!

I gotta know which way to go

Come on now give me a sign

You gotta show me that you're only

Ever gonna be mine

Don't wanna go another minute

Livin without you

Cuz if your heart just isn't it

I don't know what I'll do

Because my love for you is

Ridiculous

I never knew

Who knew?

That it could be like this.

My love for you is

Ridiculous

My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

It's

Ridiculous

Just

Ridiculous

And I would give my kingdom

Just for one kiss!

Come on now!

Uh

Oh yeah

Yeow

I'm alright

Hey!

Alright

Hey!

Because my love for you is

Ridiculous

I never knew

Who knew?

That it could be like this.

My love for you is

Ridiculous

My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

It's

Ridiculous

Just

Ridiculous

And I would give my kingdom

For just one kiss!

Come on now!

Felix finished but before anyone could clap he got Jane's attention. "Jane, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked kinda breathless. "Yes!" Jane yelled. Then everyone clapped and I jumped down from the stage and hugged my brother and sister. "Congrats!" I yelled. I then got up onstage and grabbed the mic, "thank you all! Hope you all had fun and enjoyed this mini concert." I said and jumped down and went to my family and co-workers. "So did you guys like that?" I asked. "Yes, my daughter we all loved it." Father said. "Thanks dad!" I said then I turned to Lance, "Lance this is my father Marcus, his brothers Aro and Caius. Some of their kids they took in Jane, Felix, Jane's twin brother Alec, and this are just some friends of mine Peter and his wife Charlotte, and finally Victoria. Everyone, Lance Sweets, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, Special Agent Seeley Booth, and lastly my boss Dr. Cam Saroyan." I officially introduced. I noticed that some of the vampires here are getting thirsty so I decided it was time for us to leave, "well, I had a great time but, I'm beat and I will see you all tomorrow." I said and they all nodded and I hugged Lance bye.

Hey guys! Hopefully you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be in Alice's point of view of when she gets the vision of Bella singing Picture to burn. So a little heads up. Please review if you want more performances let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Bones

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been very busy with looking after my sister and Christmas shopping. Here is a new chapter hope you like it!**

Chapter 6

APOV

I was just sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine when I got a vision

 _Vision_

Picture to Burn: Taylor Swift

 _State the obvious,_

 _I didn't get my_

 _perfect fantasy_

 _I realized you love_

 _yourself more than you_

 _could ever love me_

I was thinking of the time when Edward left me in the forest

 _So go and tell your friends that I'm_

 _obsessive and crazy_

 _That's fine you_

 _Won't mind if I say_

 _By the way…_

I always loved this part of the song I can show how I truly feel.

 **Chorus**

 _I hate that stupid volvo_

 _You never let me drive_

 _You're a redneck heartbreak_

 _Who's really bad at lying_

 _So watch me strike a match_

 _on all my wasted time_

 _As far as I'm concerned you're_

 _Just another picture to burn!_

This is where I always get mad but when I looked over at Booth something just clicked I just don't know what.

 _There's no times for tears,_

 _I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

 _There's nothing stopping me_

 _From going out with all your best friends_

 _And if you come around saying "sorry" to me_

 _My daddy's gonna show you how sorry_

 _You'll be_

 **Chorus**

 _And if you're missing me,_

 _You'd better keep it to yourself_

' _Cause coming back around here_

 _Would be bad for your health…_

I looked over at Lance and noticed that my dad and uncles showed up.

' _Cause I hate that stupid Volvo_

 _You never let me drive_

 _You're a redneck heartbreak_

 _Who's really bad at lying_

 _So watch me strike a match_

 _On all my wasted time_

 _In case you haven't heard_

 _I really really hate that stupid Volvo_

 _You never let me drive_

 _You're redneck heartbreak_

 _Who's really bad at lying_

 _So watch me strike a match_

 _On all my wasted time_

 _Burn, burn, baby, burn_

 _You're just another picture to burn_

 _Baby burn!_

 _end vision_

After I had the vision of Bella singing I was bouncing in my seat. When Jasper came home an hour later he saw how excited I was. "What got you excited darlin'?" I smiled, "I know where Bella is and me and you are going to go and talk with her." I told him. He smiled and we got up and went to pack some clothes. "So where is she?" he asked me. "Washington DC, she is working for the Jeffersonian." I told him and he nodded. What I can't wait to see is if she will realize the connection with her and that one guy she was looking at is.

BPOV

2 weeks later

It has been two weeks since the night of my and the girls performances and I am still working on the case with the vampire victim of course the team doesn't know. I have been trying to track down the vampire that did this but there's no such luck. So far we are at a dead end Angela was able to identify the girl as Jessica Stanley, to say I was a little shock was an understatement. After that Booth and Brennan told her parents that she was murdered, I even went since Charlie lived in Forks. I told him that I was working on a case from one of my old school friends and he was surprised that I wasn't grieving for the loss of a friend. I assured him that she wasn't really a friend since I started dating Fuckward. I decided to see if I can see if the vampire will strike again,

 _Vision_

" _What got you excited darlin'?"Jasper asked, Alice smiled, "I know where Bella is and me and you are going to go and talk with her." Alice told him. He smiled and they got up and went to pack some clothes. "So where is she?" Jasper asked Alice. "Washington DC, she is working for the Jeffersonian."_

 _End vision_

Damn! Alice and Jasper will be coming and most likely to my work place. I decided to go and find the kings and see if I can finally tell the team that vampires are real. Hodgins was already making jokes about it being a vampire attack and Brennan always yells at him for it. When I did find the kings they were just sitting and talking with each other. "Daddy, Uncles" I said to get their attention, "I just had a vision Alice Cullen and Jasper are coming here to talk with me. I was also wondering since we can't catch the vampire that killed Jessica can I see if I can move her body? Or come up with a way to frame someone?" I asked. The Kings did their silent talk and I just stood there waiting for their decision. When they finally came to a decision they looked at me, "my dear Isabella, I think you can figure out who to frame and if something like this happens again then we will try and make sure your team doesn't find out about us." Aro said. I nodded and then when I was about to go I decided to try and see if I can tell the team about vampires or just have them guess, if any more cases like this happen. "I have one more question I said" they nodded for me to go on, "if this happens again and we can't find someone else to frame. Can I just tell them and change them when they are ready or have them guess then just them?" I asked. They seem to have another silent conversation. Aro nodded towards me and then turned to me, "if you must tell them let them guess. Do things that are impossible to do. I'm sure you will figure that out yourself" Aro said. "Thanks Uncle" I said then left the room.

JasPOV (Jasper)

We were close to DC now and me and Alice just stopped to hunt before we went into the city. We can't wait to see Bella and I'm hoping that she will forgive me. "Jazz, when we get there are we going to go straight to her work?" Alice asked. "Yeah, I think it's best to tell her we are here as soon as possible. Also she might want time to think when and hopefully she will listen to our story and as to why we left." I tell my sweet wife. She smiled and nodded and then we went on our way to find the Jeffersonian.

BPOV

I saw that Jasper and Alice will be coming in an hour so I headed off to work where we will meet again. I also went hunting last night and found a guy that would fit the description of a killer and I read his mind and it showed that he has killed many young girls. So I used one of my powers to control him and then I planted some memories of him going to Forks and then killing Jessica and made sure some injures were there. After that I had him report himself to the FBI because he felt bad for what he did. So the case should be 'solved' today. I thought smiling at the chance that Jessica could rest in peace.

 **Hey guys hopefully you liked this chapter! I will try to update sometime soon if not have a Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a notification but I just wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas and happy new year if I don't update sometime soon. Hopefully after the holiday rush I will be back to update, for now look for an update on Voldemort's TrueMate. Thanks again and Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been focusing on my exams for school. Well hopefully you like this chapter.**

Chapter 7

After the case was solved we stayed at the lab to get some paperwork done. I've decided to listen to everything around me. When I heard Dr. Brendan calling for me I went to see what she wanted. "Yes, Dr. Brendan?" I asked I pretended to not see Alice or Jasper, "these two say they know you?" I looked over at Alice and Jasper and quickly read their minds, ' _I hope she isn't pissed that we came to her'_ \- Alice. ' _I hope Bella can forgive me for going after her on her 18th birthday party.'_ -Jasper. "Yes I know them and Alice I'm not mad that you are here I'm actually happy. Jasper I never blamed you for my birthday party it was Fuckward's fault that you felt his bloodlust and attacked." I said and I knew Brenden was still there and I knew Alice would try to reprime me for giving away our secret. "Bella, you know you're giving away our secret!" Alice said at vampire speed. I nodded to her and then when I heard Brenden on the phone apparently we have another case. "I know Alice but my father and uncles gave me permission but I have to do things that are not possible." I told her and she seemed to accept my answer for now. "Go to my house and when I get off work I'll come and explain everything to you guys and until then you can follow us as we have a new case to work on." I told them and they nodded to me. They followed me and the team out and I ran ahead of everyone to go and see if Booth is outside. I have a feeling if he is everything will change for everyone. When I got outside I didn't even bother to pretend to breathe heavily when I saw Booth and my brother. "Hey, Booth and Lance" I said to tell and I decided to try and to get to know them better especially if Booth is my mate. As we all were talking and waiting for the group to come out I was talking with Lance when I noticed Booth looking at me more and more. When our eyes connected I smiled at Booth and decided to switch to my bonds sight, my bond with Lance is of a brother and is very strong already. Booth's bond to me is of a mate and it is very bright gold and his bond with Lance is of a brother and friend. When the team finally came out I was very happy to see all of us are like a family so maybe changing them won't be too bad. "Sweets, how did you get out here so fast?" Hodgins asked. "I'm very fast runner actually faster than a normal human" I answered him. He seemed deep in thought in what I said and then I turned back and heard Booth telling Brenden about the case. I sighed when I heard that the victim had bite marks on his neck, I turned back to Hodgins and whispered to him, "if you figure out what I am then come to me and don't tell anyone else of them team I gave you the biggest hint." I told him and he nodded and I read in his mind that he will do everything in his power to figure out of what I am. I smiled at him and saw everyone was loading up so I went into the same car as Booth and Brenden. I made a point in trying to be close to my mate as much as possible.

SBPOV

When Bella came outside at a speed I didn't even see her we just started talking and when she was in a conversation with Sweets I was looking at her and she caught my eyes and smiled at me. I then saw Bella change her features to look deep in thought and smile every once and awhile. When the Jeffersonian team came out Hodgins ask Bella why she was faster than them and she said that she was very, very, fast, faster than a human. After Bella whispered something in Hodgin's ear she came into the car with me, Brennan and Sweets. Me and Brennan and immediately started talking about the case while sweets and Bella were talking in the back. I saw that sweet started getting protective Bella over whatever she told him because Bella is his little sister. I noticed the Lance was getting even more pissed off with whatever bella was telling him and I guess she if she wanted to tell the rest of us she would. "Is everything okay back there Sweets?" I asked them and they nodded and told me that she will tell us if we can figure out her secret. I nodded in response to her and then we started talking about the newest case and when we started talking about that there's another bite mark on this person I noticed Bella was fidgeting in her seat. When we got to our destination Bones and Bella got straight to work. "Bella can you tell me what you see?" Bones asked and Bella nodded. "The victim is male, looks to be in early 20s, this person looks like he was torchered before he was killed, has a bite mark on his neck." Bella said and then her head snapped up and smelled something to her left. She mumbled something and got up and went to see what she smelled. I followed her and found that she saw another body. "Agent Booth can you get Hodgins and Brenden?" Bella asked and demanded I nodded to let her know I would go and get them.

BPOV

Shit, another victim, I knew Booth was watching me closely so I knew he would follow to see what I found. This person isn't a vampire victim which shows she was here before the other victim. When I heard them coming I looked up and got up without falling. Brenden got straight to work with this person and I went to speak with Booth because he needs to know that I'm a vampire and that he is my mate but I would never push him into anything. "Booth, may I speak to you?" I asked "yeah" he said and I followed him into the other side of the crime scene. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked I smiled at him. "I want to know what you thought when I suddenly got up and you followed me." I simply told him. "Well, I did find it odd how you were able to find the other remains with just smelling and also how you said your not human. Something's telling me that you know who has been killing these people and butting them but you also don't." Booth said and I nodded. "Correct, I'm not human I'm a vampire" I told him he looked like he wanted to laugh but seeing how serious I was didn't. "If you're a vampire, how are you able to resist killing us?" He asked me. "I have very good control over my bloodlust and I feed at least twice a week. The only reason why you are finding this out personally by me is because I have a gift among others that I can see everyone's bonds. My bond to you is that of a soulmate but I would never push you into anything." I told him. He seemed deep in thought and then decided to step toward me and then he leaned in and kissed me. I responded right away and the kiss was amazing it was like fireworks going on in the background. We pulled away panting and we said at the same time, "wow" and we laughed a little bit. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Booth asked and I nodded, "yes also what you just found out about me you have to keep to yourself until the rest of the team figures it out." I told him and he nodded then we went back to the case.

 **Well this is all for this chapter I hope you like it. Please review I love to hear what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to say RIP Alan Rickman! Please tell me one of your fav moments when he played as Severus Snape. If you want to ask me go ahead and ask in the comments.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter and it will have a little more Bella and Lance moments.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Bones**

Chapter 8

BPOV

After me and Booth went back to the cases and when Dr. Brennan made sure everything she wanted to go to the lab we headed out and me and Booth shared a secretive smile. When me and Lance got to the back of the car Booth and Brennan were talking about the case and I was just observing everyone. Lance was trying to put his two cents in when Booth and Brennan started arguing and then I noticed Brennan looking at Booth with love in her eyes and I didn't want to comment on that and I know my vampire side is not happy but it. Booth even though he was talking with my brother and boss he would look at me every now and again. I decided to check into the future and see what is ahead with everything.

 _Vision_

 _I was in the clearing in Forks and and Edward and Victoria was on the other side with a lot of newborn vampires. "What do you want Victoria?" I asked her. She smiled a cruel smile, "you dead and it will tear your precious husband in pieces when he finds out that I killed you." Victoria said and then laughed in her horrible way. I looked at her like she was crazy and then turned to Edward, "why? Why did you leave your family and join this bitch?" I asked/yelled to him. "You're the reason and now it's time for your death to come"_

 _End vision_

I gasped and Lance and Booth looked at me, I looked at Booth in the eyes and mouthed, 'meet me at my house after we get off' and he nodded I noticed looking at me weird. "Lance is it ok if I borrow your phone really fast?" I asked him. Lance nodded and he handed me his phone, I dialed Jasper's number. "Hello?" Jasper answered. "Hey Jazz, it's Bella I need you to call the wolves in La Push and I need you to call Carlisle and get them to come here and not with Fuckward." I told him at vampire speed. "Ok can you tell me what this is all about?" he asked. "No not until my mate get to the house which will be soon because we are going to the lab to make sure our dead bodies are there and Dr. Brennan is satisfied with everything." I told him and he laughed a little bit. "Ok I will do everything you have told me, do you want the wolves to come as well?" he asked. "Yes make sure you tell them Bella wants them here, I got to go and make sure everything is in order and then I'll be home." and then we hung up. I turned to Lance, "thank you brother and how about you come to my place after work here's my address you can come with Booth." I told him. He nodded and then we all got out of the car and headed into the lab.

 **Bella's house**

BPOV

After I got home I saw Alice and Jasper in the living room with the Volturi, "hey guys" I said and father looked at me. "Father, uncles, I have news and you won't be happy to hear" I told them and the nodded. "Before I tell you I'm waiting for my mate and brother to come and then we will start the meeting." I told them and they all gave me a nod and I left to get refreshments and food ready for Booth and Lance. Then I heard a car pull up and smelled Booth and Lance so I opened up the door before they got out of the car. When they got closer to me I hugged and kissed Booth and then I hugged Lance and then we all went into the house together and I showed them to the living room. "Ok guys this is my extended family and I have more coming whenever Jasper gives the dates. Lance, you don't know everything about me and that's what you will find out tonight along with Booth-" "Seeley, Bella, since we are together you can call me by my first name." he said and I smiled at him. "Ok, as I was saying you and Booth will find out my past and then why I have called this meeting someone will fill the wolves in later." I said and I could tell Lance was very curious as to what is going on and Booth was just going with the flow.

 **Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter and please review.**

 **Next chapter will be the meeting and then planning and Lance will try and talk with Bella about Victoria and Edward.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to say thank you for your reviews and for a question I have gotten you will find out the reason behind the vision in this chapter. Now here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Bones.**

Chapter 9

EPOV

I was hunting near Forks when I caught scent of Victoria. When I got close I read her thoughts, _'I can't wait to go back to see Bella'_ when I got close but before she could do anything I planted thoughts in her head to make her think she still hates Bella. What my family don't know is along with my mind reading I can plant thoughts in other people's heads. I also planted that Victoria will build a newborn army and I will help her out.

BPOV

Once everyone was here and gathered round the never used dining room table I started off with Introductions. "Okay everyone this is my biological brother Lance and my mate Seeley Booth. Lance and Seeley this is my Uncle Aro, my adoptive father Marcus, and my other Uncle Caius. " I said pointing to each king. I then turned to the guard, "these are the guards and protectors of my father and uncles, there's Jane and her boyfriend/mate Felix. There's Alec he is Jane's twin brother he doesn't have a mate yet. Then there's Dimetri is Victoria's lover but not her mate he died when I was 17 but that is a story that will be told later on." I told them. I then turned to Alice, Jasper, Peter, and Char, "and theses guys here are Alice and her husband/mate Jasper also known as Major Jasper Whitlock and God of war. Then there's Peter and his mate/wife Charlotte. Their story will be told after I tell you the vision I had." I said and I noticed that Lance was very confused on some of the things I have told them. "Ok now that the introductions are out of the way, Bella I think you forgot to mention that we are also vampires." Aro said. When I looked at Lance he looked ready to pass out but he was strong and was able to take everything into stride. I nodded to him, "yes Uncle I was building up to that, anyway before we get to my vision I'll tell you my story." I said turning to Seeley and Lance and they nodded for me to go on, "Well, my full name is Isabella Scarlett Sweets but my adoptive name was Isabella Marie Swan. When I was a toddler my adoptive parents divorced my adoptive mother Renee took me from Forks, Washington State. When I was about 5 I was paying the bills and cooking because Renee was too airbrain to do it. When I was 17 years old she married a major league baseball player and that's when I decided to move to Forks to live with my adoptive dad Charlie. That is also when I met the Cullens for the first time. Edward or Fuckward as I call him we had biology together and the first time I looked into his eyes they were black as night. He was also very stiff and it was like he wasn't breathing. I eventually found out he and his family are vampires from a friend of mine before he shifted into a wolf. When I finally confronted Edward about it he asked if I was afraid and I wasn't after that we started dating. One time when I was with their family they were playing baseball vampire style and I was watching and then three nomads came out of the woods. One of them was a tracker and he loved the hunt so when he smelt my scent he ended up hunting me. Edward of course didn't like it so we had to come up with a plan to kill him, Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix, AZ and then James tricked me saying he had my mother I went to an old ballet studio and things went bad there and it landed me in the hospital. I'm going to fast forward to my 18 birthday." I said and I made sure they were still listening but I could tell as I retold my tale every one of the vampires were growling and I could see that Seeley and Lance was pissed as hell. "Ok now on my birthday the Cullens threw me a party that I didn't want but I dealt with it. As I was opening up a gift I cut my finger and then Jasper attacked and before you apologize it wasn't your fault you also felt all of the other's bloodlust especially Edward's since my blood did sing to him. Anyway back to the story, After Jasper let his brother Emmett and his mate Rosalie drag him out of the room Carlisle the coven leader and father stitched me up because Edward threw me into a glass table and vase. Anyway, after that Edward became distant and a week later he broke up with me in the woods saying I was only a pet and I meant nothing to him. He played on all of my insecurities and I went into a zombie phase and came out of it when I started to hang out with a childhood friend named Jacob. From there everything got better I worked hard in school and graduated top of my class. Went to college and I eventually went to Italy to become a vampire and when I did I grew strong bonds with some of them. After a year went by I was pronounced princess of the Volturi and of the vampire world but of course we haven't announced it yet. Anyway when I came back to the states that's when I found out about the job in the Jeffersonian." I told them and they nodded and then i knew it was time to get down to my vision. "Ok before you two ask any questions let me get one other business out of the way. Now the vision I had earlier was of Victoria and Edward they are creating a newborn army and I know Victoria wouldn't do this willingly he either has another gift that none of us knew about or he already started and had one vampire that has a gift that can either implant things into someone's head or something else. I know that you Jasper can help us train am I correct?" I asked. Going into my princess mode as the guard as started calling it, "yes that is correct but my story will be told another day." I nodded to him and then turned to the kings. "We will want the training to start as soon as possible and then we will go to wherever they plan on fighting us. Bella you will use your shield on Victoria because if she has something implanted in her head that should break it." Aro said being the head of the coven-family he made the commands and we all agreed with this plan. "Ok fire away with the questions" I said to Lance and Seeley. Lance was the first one to ask, "what do you mean by gifts and visions?" I smiled at him. "Gifts are what vampires have it is believed that whatever was our strongest suit in our human life and when we are turned it manifests in the vampire life. Like Aro has a gift he can read minds but only by the touch of your hand. Marcus can see the bonds everyone has, Jane has a gift of the illusion of pain, her brother Alec can cut off your senses, Jasper can feel and manipulate your emotions, Alice can see the future but it's not set in stone and it's based on your decisions. As for me I'm a sponge meaning I can gain all vampire gifts, and I'm a natural shield both mental and physical." I told him and he nodded to me. Then Seeley asked me a question, "how are you turned into a vampire?" "by our venom when we bite a human it's either to change them or drain them. And the change is very painful I'm the only one that was able to stay quiet during the change. It's almost like you're being burned alive and all you do is hope it ends or you die. After three days the change is finally over." I told him and he nodded. After all their questions were answered I sent them off to bed because it was really late when the meeting was dismissed.

 **Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter, please review I love to hear what you have to say and I do take in requests as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever I have been working on a book with a friend of mine. So here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Twilight**

Chapter 10

After Seeley and Lance were in bed I turned to Alice, "what happens if I decide to go early?" I asked her and her eyes glazed over. After a minute or so she came out of her she looked at me and smiled. "You will over power Eddie boy because he wouldn't have expected you to just show up and when you do kill him his mind control will be banished from Victoria." Alice told me. I nodded, "ok I'll go this weekend so I can destroy him and the army he might have started." I tell the group and they all nodded at me. I then went into Seeley's room to make sure he's okay and then did the same with Lance and when I got to his room I saw him tossing and turning so I turned on my empath power so I can calm him down. When that worked I sent him more sleep. After that I retired to my room and read my beat up book of Wuthering Heights. Before I knew it it was time to get ready for work and when Jane came in with some of Booth and Lance's clothes I asked,"why do you have my mate's and brother's clothes?" She looked a little scared, "I figured they would want their own fresh clothes." I nodded and grabbed the clothes from her and then walked into the guest bedrooms to set the clothes down and to wake them up. Once I got the guys up and moving I made them coffee and breakfast and after they ate we left to go to work. I dropped Seeley and Lance off at the FBI building and I went to the Jeffersonian. I went straight to Cam's office and found her looking over the files of the victims. When she looked up she jumped, "Ms. Swan is there something you need?" I walked further into her office. "Yes actually I might not be here next week because something has came up at Forks and I need to go. Lance and Booth know what is going on but that is because Booth and I are now dating and also Lance is my brother. If you would need me I would know and I would come back as soon as I could. I will be leaving early Friday so I can go." I told her and she nodded and told me to let her know if I need longer and I nodded and left.

 _After work (I'm not going to go into details on the cases much)_

After work was over and I was able to get the scent of the killer I texted Seeley but I told him to go with the case as he always did but I would come with him to question the killer along with Brendan. He told me that it was fine and if I wanted I could track down the killer and let him know who it was. The week went on and me and Seeley are getting closer as time goes on and I could tell Brendan doesn't like how close I'm getting to Seeley but she likes that he is finally happy with someone he can connect better with. Lance and I were also becoming very strong within our brother/sister bond and I'm happy to have my family and friends back.

 _Skip to the weekend_

I'm in Forks again and I made sure my scent was covered with my shield. When I went to the Cullen house and I sat outside for the rest of the day and watched them. Rosalie and Emmett were normal but I could tell they don't want to be involved with whatever the others are doing. When Rosalie and Emmett came out to hunt I quietly followed them and when Emmett was about to get a bear I did it for him and he growled at me. I just stood there and handed him the dead bear and after he drank from it he got a very good look at me. "Bella?" He asked and I nodded to him and smiled. "Yes Emmett go and get Rosalie" was all I said and when he left I got sucked into a vision.

 _Vision_

 _Seeley was going after the killer when he was shot in the leg and was left bleeding out_

 _End vision._

Shit! I have to get back to my mate I decided to call Jane really fast.

Jane/ **Bella**

"Hello?"

" **Jane it's Bella, I want you to stay near Seeley he is of course my mate and I had a vision and he would have died."** I told her with authority and she hummed to what I was saying.

"Yes Princess" was all she said and then hung up and I saw a different future when I contacted Jane. After that Emmett and Rosalie finally came and I told them to follow me, "so Bella what is it you want?" Rosalie asked me. I smiled at her and answered, "I want you and Emmett to move to DC with me." I tell them bluntly and they looked at me shocked. Emmett had a big smile on his face while Rose was debating if it was a good idea to go. She finally nodded and said that they will go over after I briefed them on what was going on. After they were gone I went by the mansion and I listened on Edward and Carlisle's conversation,

" _Edward are you sure this will work?"_ Carlisle asked him.

" _Of course Carlisle if anything will bring Bella out is her best friend being turned."_ Edward said and Carlisle hummed to Edward in acknowledgment. That's when I made my move I ran into the house and killed Esme and the Carlisle and then I finally got to Edward and he put up a big fight and he kept trying to tell me I was his mate. "Well, Eddie if I was your mate I wouldn't be hurting you right now." I told him and he growled at me and tried to hit me but I blocked him. "Wow you can't fight without being in someone's mind that is just sad." I told him in a mocking tone. While Edward was trying to find a way to kill me my phone went off and I didn't bother looking at the screen, "Swan" I answered and I was just running all around the house and I'm a lot faster then Fuckward. "Isabella it's Cam" I greeted her as I landed a punch to Edward's stomach. "Cam, is something up?" I asked. "Yes, Booth is now in the hospital and isn't doing well" Cam told me and I stopped and dropped the phone. "FUCK!" I screamed and I finished Edward off and picked up the phone. "Tell me everything now" I growled into the phone and I then heard Jasper speaking. "Bella, everything will be ok" Jasper tried telling me I just growled. I then felt something break from a cage I didn't even know was there.

 **Well hopefully you liked this chapter and sorry again for not updating in awhile.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys thanks for any reviews I might have gotten over the course since the last time I have updated this story. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 11

PPOV (princess)

I was finally able to break from the cage Bella unconsciously held me in. My mate is in danger and I need to be there to help him. I turned to the others and I called out the blond,

"Name" I demanded and she saw I wasn't Isabella.

"Rosalie, Miss" I nodded to her and turned to the big one,

"Emmett" I then turned to red head,

"Victoria" I looked at her closely and saw she is the one that Isabella have saved from the mind reader.

"All of us are going to my mate he's in trouble and has you have noticed I'm not Isabella. I am her vampire side you may call me Princess if you need me. Now let's go before I loose my mate." I ordered and we all started running towards DC.

CPOV

I just called Bella to tell her that Booth was shot when Jasper grabbed the phone when he somehow heard Bella curse. Jasper then said, "Bella, everything will be ok" he then shut to phone off.

"Shit" he said I looked at him confused he then turned to me.

"Cam make sure everyone stays away from Bella because from what I heard she's not happy about Seeley being hurt. All I can say is he is the only one that can help her and maybe even Lance but there's no way of telling at this time." I nodded and then called a brief staff meeting and told everyone what Jasper told me.

"Why would Booth be the only one to calm Isabella?" Brennan asked and Jasper took over for questions.

"I can't tell you anything without you figuring it out for yourselves but Bella has a different personality where she will demand respect to those she deems her attention. I have the same thing but I keep him locked up in the back of my mind but he will guide me when I need it." Jasper told us and we all nodded. Then Wendal asked a question,

"What should we call Bella if we run into her while in this different personality?" I was curious myself so I turned to Jasper.

"I don't know but we will find out once she gets here and just in case she seems very pissed get into submissive positions and do not look her in the eye wait and see if she will talk with you but even then don't look her in the eye if she doesn't ask you too. Just in case you also see me in my personality call me Major." Jasper said and after that we continued what we were doing before we got news on Booth.

-Time skip-

PPOV

It's been a couple of hours since I started running towards my mate and when I finally got to the hospital he was being held in I went in and asked for his room. I went to his room and saw that he was awake and I ran at vampire speed and kissed him. When he responded to me I let Isabella take control again now that I know my mate is doing ok he may not be fully better but if he asks Isabella will change him.

BPOV

When Princess finally let me have control again I pulled away from Seeley and I wanted to cry for what I saw he was in horrible shape and I hugged him gently. "What happened?" I asked him.

"I was trying to catch the next suspect when he turned around and shot me. I thought I was going to die without you knowing how much I love you already" Seeley said and I was stunned he already loves me.

"I love you too Seeley and I wouldn't have let you die I would have changed you with your permission of course." I told him and he looked me in the eye and nodded.

"If it comes down to life or death I would want you to change me right away" he said and I nodded. After that we talked until he started falling asleep so I left and went to the lab to find out why I wasn't notified of Seeley's condition earlier.

JPOV

Alice and I were waiting at the lab for Bella and I was watching the bones being cleaned. I was talking with Alice when I suddenly felt this really intense anger and I doubled over like I was in pain and Wendel saw me fall over and ran over to help me.

"Bella's here and she's pissed I can't tell if she's in her other personality so be prepared for anything and do not get in her way if she is." I said to him and he nodded and went to gather the others. Two minutes later I saw Bella and I noticed her eyes were almost black. I could feel the Major wanting control but I made sure he knew to wait. Everyone except me got into submissive positions I stayed back but I knew she knew I was almost like her equal. Bella stalked towards Brennan and asked,

"Why weren't you with my mate when he got hurt?" Brennan didn't take the advice I gave her and she got up and started shouting at Bella.

"I was on the other side of the building where Booth was and who are you to have a right to say he's yours?" Bella stalked up to Brennan and hissed at her I knew her 'human' part was telling her not to hurt Brennan too much but the anger has doubled when Brennan questioned who Bella's mate was. I finally let Major take control just in case something goes wrong.

MPOV

After Jasper let me gain control I went over to the other vampire,

"Stand down Isabella" I commanded she then turned to me.

"The names Princess and no she has challenged me on who my mate is and I will not stand for it even if she is human." Princess yelled to me I used my power to calm her and when she was semi calm.

"I understand Princess but do you know who I am?" I asked her and she seemed to stop and think.

"Major Jasper Whitlock of the Southern Armies, it's a pleasure to meet you now that I know the human is in good hands I'm going back to my mate." Princess said and ran off at inhuman speed. After that I let Jasper take over again and had him explain everything about how he, Alice, and Princess/Bella were vampires.

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter I hope you don't hate me too much for Bones's behavor towards Princess/Bella but I think she would have done that if someone she barely knew suddenly claimed Booth as theirs. Review I love to hear your thoughts and check out my other stories if you like my writing. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in awhile I have been focused on working a little bit on my newer stories so go and check them out on my page and also thanks for anyone that reviewed, followed, and faved it means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Twilight or any songs that may occur in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **JPOV**

" **What the hell was that?" Wendal questioned, I sighed and Alice came and stood by me and started to explain what happened.**

" **Well Wendal, what just happened is Brennan challenged Princess about her mate and if my husband hadn't stepped in she would have been dead." Alice said and everyone turned pale when they found that out. I carried on from where Alice has left off,**

" **First, what did ya'll believe just went down?" I asked them and Hodgins was the one to answer,**

" **You're definitely not human just by how you could tell when Bella was coming into the lab and also how she ran at inhuman speed." I nodded to him and I then told them the complete truth,**

" **We are vampires and not the ones that Hollywood would portray us to be. We do not have fangs, we do not burn in the sunlight we sparkle instead-" I was cut off by laughter from the team and I sent out some more calm to everyone. Once everyone was calm I continued on,**

" **As I was saying, another thing is if a vampire has a mate and they haven't committed it yet the vampire will be very protective of said mate and when Brendan tried to question who Bella's mate was and Bella was already in her vampire personality so if I haven't switched to my vampire side she could have killed Brendan or seriously hurt her." I told them and they all seemed to be solely focused on what I was saying. From their I told them of the vampire government and so on.**

 **BPOV**

 **Once I got back to the hospital I saw that my brother was in the room with Seeley so I went in as well. "Hey brother, how are you holding up?" I asked him and he looked at me and gave me a hug and we broke down even though Seeley is ok and for me it hurt worse because he's my mate. After Lance finally was able to gain control of himself I told him what went on in the lab and he told me the same that Seeley did is if it came to life and death to change him** _(I hated when he died)_ **. After that we stayed silent just sitting and enjoying the silence and I was praying that Seeley would get better. Me and Lance talked and once Seeley woke up again all of us talked and I caught Seeley up with what happened in the lab and how all of them will have to be changed at some point but they didn't know that quite yet. After talking for a while me and Lance left to go back to my house for the rest of the night.**

 _ **Hey guys! Hopefully you liked this chapter sorry that it is sort I will try to make it longer next time and maybe a lemon scene will come up *grins mischiefly* anyway review, favorite, or follow! Until next time! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys so I'm sure you noticed I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry for that and I am now updating because I have the time to update hopefully you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Bones or any songs that may come up in this chapter**

Chapter 13

*Time Skip for Seeley being out of the hospital*

SPOV

It feels good being home and not in the damn hospital even though Bella came to visit a lot along with Sweets and some of the squints. Bella had me stay at her house along with Aro and the rest of the Volturi guard while she was at work. I decided to try and write a song for Bella so she knows just how much I truly love her and she's not just my girlfriend but also mate.

 **3 hrs later**

I finally had the song ready so I started to sing it softly to get a feel for it,

I can't pretend To know how you feel But know that I'm here, Know that I'm real

 _More Than A Friend_

 _By, Ben Hoffman_ _ **(A/N: This song you won't find anywhere my friend wrote this and let me use it for this fic.)**_

 _Say what you want, Or don't talk at all_

 _I'm not gonna let you fall_

 _Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you, My shoulders are small But you can cry on them too_

 _Everything changes, But one thing is true- Understand, You'll always be more than a friend_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-_

 _You used to brave the world All on your own, Now i won't let you go, go it alone_

 _Be who you wanna be, Always stand tall_

 _Not gonna let you fall_

 _Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too_

 _Everything changes But one thing is true Understand, You'll always be more than a friend_

 _I never knew you could take me so far I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need_

 _Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you, My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too_

 _Everything changes But one thing is true Understand, You'll always be more than a friend_

 _Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you, My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too_

 _Everything changes But one thing is true Understand you'll always be more than a friend_

When I was satisfied with the song lyrics I started to work on the beat for it and that took about 5 hours to do and when I noticed the time I noticed that Bella wasn't home yet. I decided to pick up my phone and call her.

 **Seeley/** _ **Bella**_

 _ **B: Hello?**_

 **S: Hey, Babe when will you be home?**

 _ **B:Shit! I didn't notice the time I'll be right there**_ Bella said in a panic and I laughed a little.

 **S: Babe, calm down I am fine and if you're working on a case take your time** I told her and she sighed and agreed to see me soon. Once, we were off the phone I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it and when I saw that it was Bones before I could say anything she ran to me and kissed me. Before I could have pushed her off I heard a growl sound and when we turned around there's Jasper and Alice and Alice came over to me and held me against the wall and stood in front of me while Jasper held Bones against the wall.

"When Princess comes she will have your head on a platter no one messes with her mate" Jasper said but something was off and I knew he was Major Jasper Whitlock.

BPOV

When I got that vision of Temperance kissing my mate I let out a growl and left the lab without letting Cam know on the way I called Alice to let her know and she said that they were already on it and also warned me that Princess will want to come out and play and to finally take Seeley as her mate. I told her ok and that I warned Princess that he isn't in good health yet for it but she assured me that when marking the mate he will be turned and it will be soon else he could die by something else. Once I was at my house and I smelt Temperance there I let Princess out and let her take control **.**

PPOV

When Bella finally let me take control I went into the house and saw that the Seer was keeping my mate safe and the Major was telling the pathetic human that she should die for touching what's mine. "I agree Major but I need her alive right now before we could kill her she touched what's mine and she won't live but she needs to make Bella the best scientist that the world has ever saw and my Mate and brother will be with her every step of the way." I told him and he nodded to me and threw the human down but not enough that she will bleed. I turned to my mate,

"It's ultimately your choose if she lives or die so you choose" I told him and he nodded to me.

 _ **A/N: So you choose if Bones should live or die hit the review button and let me know and pm me if you want as well. Until next time Ladies and Gents!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating but hopefully ya'll are ready for the next chapter and since I didn't get any reviews of Bones living or dying I'm going to wait a little longer before ultimately deciding because your input does me a lot to me. WARNING THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! Anyway, disclaimer!**

 **Personality Switch in Mind**

 **Bella**

 _ **Princess**_

 **I do not own Bones or Twilight**

 **Chapter 14 PPOV**

 **When my mate nodded letting me know that I gave him a choice which I know will be hard for him to choose but he must decide because when I change him into a vampire he will be my equal in every way.**

" **Keep her alive for now but I want to be changed before I truly decide if she should live or die." Seeley said.**

" **Very well my Mate" I answered him and I dragged the bitch to the basement and made sure that one of the guards was standing at the door so no one tries to free her. I went back to my mate and when I smelt her scent on him I growled and I faintly heard someone yell to get everyone out because things were about to get messy. I smiled at Seeley and he smiled back. I felt my eyes darken with lust and I couldn't help but kiss him with a lot of passion and love.**

" **You are mine" I growl to him and kiss him before he could answer. After, a while I left his lips and kissed down to his neck lightly nipping and letting my scent all over him.**

" **You need to tell me now if you want to go any further and if we do it will end up with you being turned." I told him looking him straight in the eyes.**

" **Make me yours Princess" Booth said and with that I attacked his lips again.**

 **Lemon Scene Starts**

 **PPOV**

 **As I was kissing Seeley we started to take off our clothes and some are now tore in shreds because I'm a very impatient vampire. I knew he was still injured but after what that bitch did I must make him mine. When we were finally naked I made my way down to Seeley's member kissing every inch of his chest and stomach. I grabbed is member and I started to suck him off. Seeley was moaning my name and I love every minute of it, every once in awhile I would also deep throat him and since I'm a vampire I don't have a gag reflex so that's all good. After Seeley came in my mouth I drank all of what he gave me and crawled up him body and I kissed his lips.**

" **That was amazing" Seeley said breathless. I giggled and I started to grind his cock. I felt my pussy get even wetter than it already was. I grabbed him and put his cock at my entrance and slid up and down. Soon we were both a moaning mess and Seeley was playing with my breasts and I moaned even more at the contact. I pulled Seeley's cock out of me and I started to pump him and I was rubbing my clit with the tip of his member. I stopped my teasing and I put my pussy on Seeley's face and I felt him lick my slit and his tongue darting inside of me. When Seeley was satisfied with his teasing he demanded me to ride him and I aim to please so I did. Soon I felt my stomach tighten and I came and I continued to ride out my orgasm as I felt Seeley cum in me and I bit down on the side of Seeley's neck as I felt myself cumming again. I pulled myself off of Seeley and kissed where I bit him.**

 **End Lemon Scene**

 **I cleaned Seeley up and got him dressed and I got myself dressed as well.**

 **Can I come back now?**

 _ **Yes**_

 **BPOV**

 **After Princess let me have control again I went over to Seeley and laid next to him on the bed.**

" **It's only three days my dear, I can't wait to see you." I said to him and I brush his hair out of his face. I just laid next to Seeley and waited for him to wake up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter and some shoutouts!**

 **bellaedwardgurl**

 **sweetgirl 57**

 **frances2**

 **alicerosecullen19**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Twilight. Warning lemon scenes and very heavy cursing! Don't read if under 17!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **BPOV**

 **It has been 3 days since Seeley started his change as a vampire and now I'm just waiting for him to finally wake up. When I picked up the fast beating of his heart trying to beat the venom I got up from the bed and stood near the door to make sure he doesn't go into a blood rage of a newborn vampire. Once Seeley's heart completely stopped I waited for him to open his eyes. Seeley took a deep breath and opened up his eyes, I smiled at the sight of him but waited until he saw I was in here.**

 **SPOV**

 **When the burning started I couldn't help but want to scream but tried to hold it in for Bella's sake. When I felt the pain go to my heart I ground my teeth together to make sure I stayed completely silent. Once I heard my heart stopped I was surprised that I could hear everything like the birds, cars, the other people in the house, and someone in the room with me. I took a deep breath and when I caught the scent of strawberries, freesias, and rain I ran to her and pinned her to the wall. I growled at her until she spoke,**

" **Seeley, calm down, it's Bella your Mate." She said and then flashes of my human memories flew into my head. I stopped my growling but I smashed my lips to Bella's lips in a bruising kiss.**

 **Lemon**

 **I heard her moan against my mouth and I grabbed her as she wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked us over to the bed. I laid her down and shredded all of our clothes and I growled when I saw how delectable she is. Bella moaned as I started to kiss and nip at her neck. I moved my hand to her center and started to rub her clit. Bella was moaning and begging me to continue. Once I felt her walls start to clench around my hand I removed my fingers and kissed her lips before going to lick her pussy.**

" **Oooh don't stop" Bella moaned out and I moaned against her. Once I got her to cum I put myself at her entrance and looked her in the eyes. All I saw in her eyes was lust, love, and happiness. As soon as I plunged into her we were both moaning out each other's names. As I was thrusting into Bella, she kept shouting and moaning my name, her nails digging into my skin but I didn't care since I was too far gone in my lust for her to care. As we were going closer to our climaxes I started to thrust faster and quicker and as I was cumming I screamed,**

" **MINE!" and bit down on Bella's neck as she did me.**

 **End Lemon**

 **When we finally came down from our high Bella sighed happily and I held her close to my body and nuzzled her neck. Bella sighed and turned her head and I captured her lips and kissed her gently. When she pulled away she smiled a dazzling smile I couldn't help but be captivated.**

" **Seeley, how does your throat feel?" Bella asked me. I thought on it and I did feel a tickle in my throat but nothing like I wanted to go a kill the whole city.**

" **Just a tickle in the back of my throat" I answered her, she hummed and smiled**

" **looks like your going to have a lot of self control but hold on…" with that Bella got dressed really quick and ran out of the room. I got dressed after tearing some shirts and pants and laid down on the bed and waited for her. About two minutes later Bella came back in holding a bag. The bag was clear with red liquid in it, she opened it up and I smelled an amazing aroma and I got up and grabbed the bag and drank from it. Bella was watching me and nodded once the bag was empty.**

" **You were still very much in control and that's amazing for a newborn vampire and you didn't recognize the liquid that you drank." Bella told me. I looked at her then the bag and I was shocked when I remembered that I was a vampire and drank blood. I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment,**

" **Yea I kinda forgot I was a vampire and that was blood." I told her. Bella laughed but hugged me,**

" **Well let's get going you have a bitch to fry" Bella said. I smiled at her and I couldn't wait to deal out the death wish to Brennan.**

 **Hey guys, sorry if this was really short but I wanted to hold out Bones's death a little longer and I'm away as well. Anyway, review, pm, follow, and favorite. Thanks, until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! So just another update and also wanted to let everyone know that if y'all are fans of youtube fanfiction I'm working on a Sam and Colby one on Wattpad I'll provide the link if you want to check it out. Don't worry I won't abandon anything on here it's just a little something different is all. Now onto the shoutouts:**

 **Purplekey1**

 **Alice Cullen92**

 **vampire and inuyasha lover 13**

 **Louie- Symon**

 **Lokilover19**

 **SPOV**

 **When Bella led me down to where Brennan was I couldn't help but think that this is what our friendship came to. I am about to kill my partner and friend because she threatened what was mine. When we got to the room I looked over at my once friend and circled around her.**

" **You know why you're down here?" I asked her.**

" **No, but that woman is a threat to us!" Brennan said. I laughed and just slapped her,**

" **No one talks about my Mate like that!" I yelled at her and then started to slowly torture her.**

A/N: Not going to go into details just in case there's people that have a weak stomach. If you do want to know what he did I'll do an outtake as a separate thing. Now back to the chapter, Lemon Warning!

 **Once she was killed Bella had me against the wall and attacked my lips. We slowly started to get undressed and once we were naked I lined my cock up at her entrance and pushed in. Once I was fully in her I moaned at her heat and how wet she is for me, I started to thrust deep into her and she was nipping at my neck. We were both a moaning mess and when we were getting close to I moaned out, "MINE" and bit down on the side of her neck while cumming and she did the same to me. Once we were done we got dressed really quick and ran back to the room to shower since we were both covered in blood. When I was ready to head downstairs I heard others down there so I went to see who it was. When I got downstairs I saw Sweets and the Volturi,**

" **Wow you guys were loud and I'm surprised you two are done so quickly." Felix said. I looked at him like he was crazy while Sweets covered his ears,**

" **Dude I don't need to hear about my sister's sex life with her mate!" Sweets said. Jane rolled her eyes and turned to me,**

" **Why don't we go to a karaoke bar again?" she asked.**

" **Sure I'm down" I answered and so did everyone else. Once that was decided we all just waited on Bella to be done with whatever it was she was doing and then we told her what was going on. Bella squealed and dragged the girls back upstairs to get ready, all of us just shrugged and figured it's a girl thing.**

 **Three Hours Later**

 **It's been three hours and we were all getting antsy since we want to leave soon, I decided to yell up the stairs,**

" **HOW MUCH LONGER?" I didn't get an answer just the door opened and Bella slowly left the room. I looked her up and down and to say the least she looked amazing, she was wearing a tight black skirt, with a red long sleeve shirt, black boots, and her hair is curled to her shoulders, and she had a red rose necklace on as well. I didn't bother looking at the other girls since I had Bella in my arms already.**

" **Are you trying to kill me?" I asked her.**

" **No, I'm not" and once everyone else was ready to go we went to the bar. Once there we at the bar we all signed up to sing. Lance was the first one to go since he didn't get to the last time we were here.**

 **Lime on a Coconut**

 **Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime**

 **His sister had another one she paid it for the lime**

 **She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em bot' up**

 **She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em bot' up**

 **She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em bot' up**

 **She put the lime in the coconut, she call the doctor, woke 'I'm up**

 **And said "doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?"**

 **I said "doctor, to relieve this belly ache"**

 **I said "doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?"**

 **I said "doctor, to relieve this belly ache"**

 **Now lemme get this straight**

 **You put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em bot' up**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em bot' up**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, you drank 'em bot'up**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, you call your doctor, woke 'I'm up**

 **Said "doctor, ain't there nothing' I can take?"**

 **I said, "doctor, to relieve this belly ache"**

 **I said "doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?'**

 **I said, "doctor, to relieve this belly ache"**

 **You put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em bot' together**

 **Put the lime in the coconut and you'll feel better**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, drink 'em bot' up**

 **Put the lime in the coconut and call me in the morning"**

 **Woo-oo-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh**

 **Woo-oo-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh**

 **Woo-oo-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh**

 **Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime**

 **His sister had another one she paid it for a lime**

 **She put the lime in the coconut, she drank 'em bot' up**

 **She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke 'I'm up**

 **And said, "doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?'**

 **I said, "doctor, to relieve this belly ache"**

 **I said "doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?"**

 **I said, "doctor, now lemme get this straight**

 **You put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em bot'up**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em bot' up**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em bot' up**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, you're such a silly woman**

 **Put a lime in the coconut and drink 'em bot' together**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, then you'll feel better**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, drink 'em both down**

 **Put the lime in your coconut, and call me in the morning**

 **Woo, ain't there nothin' you can take?**

 **I say, woo, to relieve your belly ache**

 **You say, well woo, ain't there nothin' I can take?**

 **I say woo, woo, to relieve your belly ache**

 **You say ya, ain't there nothin' I can take?**

 **I say wow, to relieve this belly ache**

 **I said "doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?"**

 **I said, "doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?"**

 **I said, "doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?"**

 **I said, "doctor you're such a silly woman"**

 **Put the lime in the coconut and drink 'em both together**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, and you'll feel better**

 **Put the lime in the coconut, drink 'em bot' up**

 **Put the lime in the coconut and call me in the morning**

 **Yes, you call me in the morning, you call me in the morning**

 **I'll tell you what to do if you call me in the morning**

 **I'll tell you what to do if you call me in the morning**

 **I'll tell you what to do if you call me in the morning**

 **I'll tell you what to do and if you call me in the morning**

 **I'll tell you what to do**

 **We all clapped for Lance and I went next and dedicated the song to Bella,**

 **Drive**

 **By Westlife**

 **It's easy to fool around it's harder to keep the faith**

 **But I wanna settle down no matter what it takes**

 **If I ever break your heart if I ever do you wrong**

 **I hope I never give you 'cause to doubt where you belong**

 **If a million miles were between us**

 **I'd want you to know**

 **If I had to drive all day take that flight**

 **Across this ocean I'm coming home tonight**

 **Don't let it play on your mind**

 **'Cause my devotion is for all time**

 **Some people want it all some only want the fun**

 **But I'm here to let you know that I'm all about the love**

 **Some people let it show some people wait too long**

 **Well I'm gonna tell you now that you're always number one**

 **If a million miles were between us**

 **I'd want you to know**

 **If I had to drive all day take that flight**

 **Across this ocean I'm coming home tonight**

 **Don't let it play on your mind**

 **'Cause my devotion is for all time**

 **Drive all day take that flight**

 **Across this ocean I'm coming home tonight**

 **Don't let it play on your mind**

 **'Cause my devotion is for all time**

 **I got whole day to take that flight**

 **Across this ocean I'm coming home tonight**

 **Don't let it play on your mind**

 **'Cause my devotion is for all time**

 **My devotion is for all time**

 **I saw Bella smile at me the whole time and I knew if she was human she would've been crying. I smiled and got down from the stage and kissed her soundly on the lips until her name was called.**

 **Overcomer**

 **By Mandisa**

 **Staring at a stop sign**

 **Watching people drive by**

 **T mac on the radio**

 **Got so much on your mind**

 **Nothing's really going right**

 **Looking for a ray of hope**

 **Whatever it is you may be going through**

 **I know he's not gonna let it get the best of you**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **Stay in the fight 'til the final round**

 **You're not going under**

 **'Cause God is holding you right now**

 **You might be down for a moment**

 **Feeling like it's hopeless**

 **That's when he reminds you**

 **That you're an overcomer**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **Everybody's been down**

 **Hit the bottom, hit the ground**

 **Ooh, You're not alone**

 **Just take a breath, don't forget**

 **Hang on to his promises**

 **He wants you to know**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **Stay in the fight 'til the final round**

 **You're not going under**

 **'Cause God is holding you right now**

 **You might be down for a moment**

 **Feeling like it's hopeless**

 **That's when he reminds you**

 **That you're an overcomer**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **The same man, the great I am**

 **The one who overcame death**

 **Is living inside of you**

 **So just hold tight, fix your eyes**

 **On the one who holds your life**

 **There's nothing he can't do**

 **He's telling you**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **Stay in the fight 'til the final round**

 **You're not going under**

 **'Cause God is holding you right now**

 **You might be down for a moment**

 **Feeling like it's hopeless**

 **That's when he reminds you**

 **That you're an overcomer**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **See don't quit, don't give in**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **Don't quit, don't give in**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **Don't quit, don't give in**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **You're an overcomer**

 **Once Bella was done singing I clapped and whistled for her and then everyone else took their turns and once the place closed down we left and went back home just to relax for the rest of the night.**

 **Hey guys! So this was just a fun chapter and I'm more than likely will end this story soon. If you want me to keep going give me ideas but other than that the next chapter maybe the last chapter. PM, review, follow, or favorite! Until next time!**


End file.
